You're My One and Only
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Bonkers finally musters up the courage to ask a big question to his lovely Fawn Deer.


'I'll see you at 6:00, sweetie pie'

Bonkers hung up the phone and took some deep breaths. His heart beated fast as he thoughted about how tonight was gonna turn out.

He had been in a good relationship with Fawn Deer for years. From aquantaince to friend to best friend to girlfriend. Now he was ready to go one last step. The big giant one.

After showering, brushing and dressing in his green tuxedo, Bonkers walked to his drawer and pulled out a little, velvet-blue box. He sweated a little and put it in his pocket.

'Come on, Bonkers' he said to himself. 'Don't be a scaredy bobcat. Just go for it'

So Bonkers walked out of his caravan and to the taxi that had been waiting for at least five minutes. As the taxi drove to the destination, he tried his best to relax. But he couldn't help fidgeting his fingers.

'Popping a little question tonight, are ya?' said the taxi driver.

'Oh! Uh...' Bonkers stuttered. 'Yeah...'

'Good luck then' The taxi driver winked.

Bonkers smiled. He had support already.

The taxi stopped outside the Blue Derby. 'Thank you so much' said Bonkers, as he handed the money to the driver. 'You can keep the change'

'Have fun' said the driver with a laugh and he drove off.

'Bonkers' said a familiar voice that made Bonkers jump.

'Oh Fawn!' Bonkers clutched his heart and laughed at the same time. He calmed down quickly however when he saw how she looked.

Fawn Deer was wearing a yellow dress with a gold star embedded in the centre. She was also wearing an orange bow in her hair.

'You're...beautiful' Bonkers said as hearts popped around his head.

Fawn giggled and smooched him on the cheek. 'You say that everytime we go on a date. I love that you know'

Bonkers blushed madly. Then he straigtened up and took her hand.

'You're shaking a little bit, honey' Fawn said. 'Is something wrong? You got toon flu again?'

'Oh, no Fawn Deer. I'm just a little cold' Bonkers fibbed.

'That was a great dinner, Bonkers. Thank you'

'It's always my pleasure, Fawn Deer'

The waiter came to pick up the empty plates and bowls and for the bill.

'I'll pay' said Bonkers when he saw Fawn reaching for her purse.

'It's ok, Bonkers' Fawn reassured. 'I'll pay for my dinner. Besides you always pay for mine'

Bonkers laughed nervously. 'Ok'

'Are you ok, Bonkers?' Fawn asked when the waiter left. 'You've acted very strangely since we got here'

'Well...it's-' Bonkers stammered.

'Hold on a sec!' Fawn snapped her fingers in triumph as she said this. 'It's that movie we saw last week right? Hotel Transylvania! Has those jump scenes with Dracula been getting on your mind?'

'Hehehehe! No it's not that. Although they do linger in my head. No it's actually-'

'Wait! I've got it! You miss Lucky Piquel don't ya? Maybe tomorrow we'll give him a call'

'No that's not it either. But I do miss him sometimes. Maybe we can call him tommorrow'

'Then what's the matter?'

'Well-'

Their conversation was interrupted when the band in the corner began to play a slow jazz number and couples began to get on the dance floor.

'Well whatever it is' Fawn said. 'I'm sure dancing can get your mind off it for now. Come on'

Bonkers nodded.

And walking on the dance floor, he now knew the moment when to take the step.

Bonkers danced with Fawn in this slow pace for five minutes. And he enjoyed every moment of it, even if he was feeling more scared than ever.

The song finally ended.

'I haven't danced like this for a long time' said Fawn with a sigh. 'Boy does it feel great'

'It sure does' said Bonkers. And before he knew what he was doing, he was holding Fawn tenderly in his arms. His gloved hand carressing her hair.

'Fawn Deer' he began. 'I love you so much. Every cartoon I've done with you does not add up to the reality I have with you. You are the sweetest toon ever drawn to life. No other lady can replace you. I may not be the most handsome toon in the world, but you still love me no matter what'

Fawn was silent for a moment. 'Yes' she said in a small voice. 'There's no other guy like you'

'And now Fawn' Bonkers pulled out of their embrace. 'I want...to spend the rest of my life with you'

Unaware that everyone had stopped what they were doing to see this, he knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket, pulling out the little box.

Fawn gasped.

Bonkers clicked the box open to reveal a silver ring with a pink gem embedded.

'Fawn Deer' Bonkers gulped. 'Will you marry me?'

Fawn was silent for a few seconds. Then tears began to sparkle in her eyes.

'YES!' she squealed! 'I will!'

Everyone in the Blue Derby applauded as Bonkers took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Fawn's finger.

Fawn wrapped her arms around Bonkers and gave him the most sweetest kiss he had ever experienced in his life.

'Oh Fawn, you don't know how happy you've made me!' Bonkers had started crying too.

'Of course I do' said Fawn with a smile. 'Because you've made me just as happy!'

People continued to clap as they kissed again.

'I love you, Bonkers'

'I love you Fawn. You're my one and only!'


End file.
